conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fireland
Fireland (Norwegian: Eldsland) officially known as the Firelandic Republic (Norwegian: Republikk Eldsland) is a sovereign island nation located in the Arctic Ocean. Fireland lies 600 km northeast of Iceland and 1,000 km west of Norway. The volcanic island has total area of 373 square kilometres and has a population of approximately 126,000 people. The capital and largest settlement is Beerensberg. Approximately 114 square kilometres of Fireland is covered by glacier, surrounding the Beerenberg volcano, and the majority of the country's population is concentrated in the southern areas of the island where the climate and terrain is more formidable to human habitation. Fireland has few natural resources, however significant deposits of gravel and fish stocks are considerable attributors to the Firelandic economy, asides from Arctic research, meteorological activities and tourism. Large portions of the island exist as a protected natural reserve according to legislation from the 1970's. Fireland has been ranked as one of the countries with the highest qualities of life by the Where-to-be-born index, ranking 6th in 2013, lower than Denmark, but higher than Singapore. The island was unverifiedly discovered by both early expeditions by Irish monks and Vikings prior to the 17th century discovery of Fireland by Dutch whalers, and existed as a whaling base for several decades before Norwegian settlement during the late 17th and early 18th centuries, when it became known as Éldsøj, meaning 'Fire Island'. Settlers endured harsh conditions through the winter months which kept the population of the island considerably low. While contact between the settlers and Norway was minimal, the island remained part of Norway until the occupation of continental Norway by Nazi Germany in 1940. The islanders declared their de facto independence from Norway and renamed the island Éldsland, however the island was subsequently occupied by the United Kingdom and was used as a strategic post until the end of the war. The independence of Fireland was not recognised by the Allies at the end of the war and was returned to Norway by the League of Nations. Recognition of Fireland's independence was ratified by the government of Norway in 1946 following initiatives by the islanders. The constitution of the Firelandic Republic was ratified three months later. Fireland is a parliamentary republic, where the President is the directly elected head of state, and the Prime Minister is the indirectly elected head of government. The Prime Minister of Fireland is elected through parliamentary elections of the Firelandic Assembly. The current government of Fireland consists of a coalition between the Social Democrat and Pirate parties. Fireland retains close ties with other Nordic nations, particularly Norway and Iceland, and is a member of the Nordic Council, EFTA, the Council of Europe and the United Nations. Fireland has no standing army, with defence and security activities undertaken by the Firelandic Coastguard and Firelandic Police Force. Etymology History Politics Economy Geography Climate Settlements Infrastructure Communications Education Healthcare Transport Transport infrastructure on the island is developed but sparse. Fireland has approximately 110 kilometres of paved road, and a further 50 kilomteres of unpaved and gravel roads. Car ownership in Fireland is high, however in more rural and remote communities snowmobiles are used to travel shorter distances. Fireland is easily accessible by air, with the only paved runway capable of handling passenger aircraft being Beralæn Airport, which has regular services to neighbouring Nordic countries and Western Europe. Culture Arts Cuisine Music Sports Category:Fireland